(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the general field of games and to the particular field of Bingo type games and the apparatus and devices used in the play of the game.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior inventors have created Bingo type games of varying complexity for either instructional or entertainment purposes. Common characteristics have included i) a number of player game cards, each divided into a multiplicity of areas with each and every area identified by a unique predesignated indicium selected from a multiplicity of predetermined indicia and so placed among the areas as to cause each player game card to be different from all others; alternatively, a common characteristic has been the absence of any indicium in any of the multiplicity of areas into which the payer game cards have been divided, causing all areas to be left blank; and ii) an apparatus or device, sometimes called a key board or call board, for systematically organizing and arranging randomly selected and called indicia for the purpose of verifying player game cards as winning cards, as efficiently and quickly as the complexity of the game will permit; and iii) for each indicium used in the game, an identifying token, disc, chip, or other device used for random selection, calling and placement on the call board; and iv) a multiplicity of markers used by the individual players to identify on their individual player game cards the matching indicia previously called by the caller; and v) a caller, sometimes with assistants, who directs the game, makes the random selections, calls the indicia selected, places the called indicia on the call board, verifies winning payer game cards, and attends to the other duties incidental to the play and conduct of the game.
Prior inventions have designated and filled all areas on the player game cards with indicia or have provided for all areas of the player game cards to be left blank for insertion of indicia before the start of play. There is a need for an invention that utilizes a combination of designated areas no more than 20 in number and a number of blank areas, no fewer than 5 in number, for insertion of players' names before the start of play, causing the total of designated areas and inserted areas to equal 25 in number.
Prior inventions have the requirements that all predesignated or inserted indicia be further identified by columnar location. There is a need for an invention which has no such requirement and utilizes a combination of indicia, a portion of which are further identified by columnar location and the remaining portion of which are not identified by columnar location.
Prior inventions invented for use by children have been restricted in their design and purpose to instruction and entertainment. Some, by their complexity and formal structure, fail to hold interest and fall short of their intended objects. None have been designed for the purpose of enhancing the playing children's psychological and emotional growth by increasing self-esteem, creating a greater sense of identity, and fostering peer recognition. Ego has not been dealt with.
There is a need for children's game which is simple, informal, grasps and holds interests, and augments psychological growth.